The invention relates to brassieres, specifically to the attachment and the release of the shoulder straps and back band.
Brassieres are generally worn to provide support for the breast. The full-support brassiere (brassiere with shoulder straps) is designed specifically for this purpose. While the full-support brassiere serves its intended purpose, it is difficult to remove quickly, either for practical purposes or in moments of passion, and nearly impossible to remove without first removing the outer garments.
Several prior inventions have attempted to address this limitation. U.S. Pat. No. 2,954,031 to Froehlich describes a front-opening strapless brassiere. While the front-opening strapless brassiere described by Froelich can be removed quickly without the need to first remove outer garments, the strapless brassiere does not provide the same level of support and comfort found in brassieres with shoulder straps. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,696 to Delet describes a backless brassiere for use with low cut dresses. The Delet invention does not solve the removal issue, since the backless brassiere described still employs shoulder straps. Rapid removal of the brassiere described by Delet would still be problematic, and require the removal of outer garments to slide the brassiere off the shoulders. U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,638 to Winkler describes a backless-strapless brassiere. While removal may be simple, the backless-strapless brassiere provides inadequate support, and is generally reserved for formal dresses with both low cut backs and exposed shoulders.
The desire for a full support brassiere that can be quickly and easily removed is evidenced by the popularity of the front-opening brassiere. However, as with any full-support brassiere commercially available that employs shoulder straps, the front-opening brassiere can not be removed from the shoulders without first removing the outer garments.
Accordingly, objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to provide a full-support brassiere that employs shoulder straps for comfort and support; and
(b) to provide a full-support brassiere that can be quickly and simply removed without the necessity of first removing the outer garment such as a blouse.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent through consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.
Unlike the prior art, which sacrificed function for form or visa versa, the Fall-Away Brassiere disclosed below incorporates both comfort and support with ease of removal. The use of either a common attachment point for both the back band and the shoulder straps, or a remote coupling device for the shoulder straps that releases when the back band is unfastened, makes this possible.